Bad to the Bone, Yagami Style
by Red Priest17
Summary: Songfic. See Iori Yagami in his nature, his ways, and his music!


King of Fighters Songfic Special  
  
Characters are property of SNK. DO NOT SUE ME PLEASE! I am making no money offa this, and this is just strictly for fun.  
  
Lyrics & music by George Thorogood and the Destroyers.  
  
(------)  
Bad to the Bone, Yagami Style  
(------)  
  
Fade in on a flock of nurses crowded around a bassinet. Expressions of joy are on their faces as they look at the newborn with a little bit of red hair on his head.   
  
Now on the day I was born  
The nurses all gathered 'round...  
And they gazed in wide-eyed wonder  
At the joy they had found...  
  
Baby Iori reaches up to one of the nurses leaning over him and grabs the hotdog she was holding in her hand, and eats it with a set of sharp teeth. All the Nurses' eyes bug out, and they run back from the bassinet, to the farthest end of the nursery.  
  
The head nurse spoke up...  
  
A large, ugly as hell, meaty woman who is obviously in charge gestures for the rest of the young nurses to stand aside.  
  
Said, "Leave this one alone..."  
  
The head nurse pulls an empty needle and a book entitled "Mercy Killing For Dummies." The nurses advance on the baby Iori, and her shadow fall across the baby Iori's bassinet.  
  
She could tell right away  
That I was bad to the bone...  
  
Baby Iori leaps out of the bassinet and tears into the surroundings. He has pretty sharp fingernails for a newborn... He spots the angry head nurse, and a spark ignites in his eyes. He flings himself at her, dodging her haymaker punch and kicks her in the back of the head. The other nurses scream, and run the hell outta there! Baby Iori just lies on the floor of the nursery and starts laughing his head off.  
  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone...  
  
We see various cut-scenes of Iori as a little boy playing the piano and having his father hit him in the back of the head, fighting, learning to use Magatama no Orochi, drinking enough booze for a herd of water buffalo, eating enough meat for a pack of lions, tearing up Billy Kane and Eiji Kisaragi, chasing Kyo Kusanagi, beating the crap out of various fighters, having Vice chase after her 'Iori-sama', and looking at a photo he keeps of Leona Heidern when he thinks no one is looking.  
  
B-b-b-b-b-bad  
B-b-b-b-b-bad  
B-b-b-b-b-bad  
Bad to the bone...  
  
The camera is covered with a violet filter, and we see Iori happily beating the living shit out of Kyo Kusanagi, and burning Kyo in a pillar of purple flames. Iori throws himself to the ground and rolling around as tears of joy fall from his eyes as he laughs hysterically. This dream sequence, however, poofs into a little cloud and pieces float away as we see Iori running from a HUGE following of female fans.  
  
I broke a thousand hearts  
Before I met you...  
  
His pursuers begin to scream Iori's name, saying they are his true 'girlfriend'. Iori skids around the corner, only to see another pain... A pack of pissed-off men, led By Kyo Kusanagi stampeding towards him from the other direction.  
  
I'll break a thousand more, baby  
Before I am through...  
  
Iori is trapped. Both mobs are converging on him at supersonic speeds with yells of "I LOVE YOU IORI!" from the women, and "PERVERT! LEARN TO SHARE!" from the jealous men. The groups get closer and closer, but just before they can run him down Iori leaps incredibly high into the air. Both mobs collide with a crash!  
  
I want to be yours, pretty baby  
Yours and yours alone...  
  
Reaching the zenith of his jump, Iori comes falling down on the pile of stunned people and looks at Kyo with a sadistic looking grin. He advances on Kyo with a chuckle, and there is a spinning 360-degree shot of Kyo as he screams in horror.  
  
And I'm here to tell you honey  
That I'm bad to the bone...  
  
Iori than lunges at Kyo, who than reaches off screen, and tosses Shingo Yabuki at him. Iori does his Maiden Masher super move on Shingo. Kyo uses this distraction to get the hell outta there!  
  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone...  
  
As the chorus plays, there is another series of cut-scenes from Iori's life; concentrating on his flames to make them pure so he can take on Leopold Goenitz, Sitting down with a carton of milk and feeding stray kittens, tearing apart Vice and Mature when he goes into the Riot of Blood during KOF '96, eating more meat, Going into the Riot of Blood along with Leona Heidern during KOF '97, and choking the Orochi as he engulfs himself and the Orochi in a pillar of crimson flame.  
  
B-b-b-b-b-bad  
B-b-b-b-b-bad  
B-b-b-b-b-bad  
Bad to the bone...  
  
Ralf and Clark are snapping their fingers to the chorus as they stand by Commander Heidern's sides, while in his office. The finger snapping is getting on Heidern's nerves. As the vocals cut out, they whip out electric guitars from behind their backs and leap onto Heidern's desk, firing out a really cool double guitar solo. Ralf attempts to light his guitar on fire, ala Jimi Hendrix, but lights his left foot on fire instead, and starts hopping around, bumping into Clark who is playing the guitar with his teeth with amazing accuracy. Leona enters and curiously lifts up a CD player from under Heidern's desk where the music is actually coming from. Ralf and Clark face-fault and fall off the desk as Heidern just stares at them. Leona just shakes her head in resignation.  
  
I make a rich woman beg...  
  
Scene of Chizuru Kagura begging Iori to help her rid the world of the Orochi. She is clinging to Iori's leg, and no matter how furiously he shakes his leg, she will not let go.  
  
I make a good woman steal...  
  
Scene of Iori standing on the roof of a building. Leona walks up to him. The two stare at each other for a bit. Leona than just lifts her head to give Iori a quick kiss on his cheek and runs off embarrassed. Iori gingerly touches the spot on his face where Leona kissed him.  
  
I make an old woman blush...  
  
Scene of Iori as he walks down a street. We see a crowd of elderly female fans blush as they stare at him. They shout out in joy and give chase. Iori sees this and starts running. As he runs he wonders what Kami he pissed off today to deserve THIS.  
  
And I make a young girl squeal...  
  
Scene where Yuri Sakazaki is fighting Iori. Iori performs his Dark Thrust special move and it connects with Yuri, obliterating her shirt, and leaving the top half of her body in her sports bra. Yuri screams as she tries to cover herself more. Iori just starts laughing. Yuri then winds up a punch and lets Iori have it!  
  
I wanna be yours, pretty baby  
Yours and yours alone...  
  
Scene where Iori is getting out of bed. We see him dress, brush his teeth, and comb his hair. As he puts down a framed picture of Leona, he walks out of his room and downstairs to the front door. He opens his door; we see a crowd of female fans. Iori slams the door shut and starts cursing the Gods again.  
  
And I'm here to tell you, honey  
That I'm bad to the bone...  
  
We see Iori walking down the street, but not in his usual attire. Instead oh his 'normal' outfit, he is wearing black leather pants, black leather boots, a black silk shirt, and a dark red leather coat, with the white crescent moon symbol of the Yagami clan on the back. We see Yashiro Nanakase, followed by Shermie and Chris. Yashiro challenges Iori to a fight. Iori just performs his Crescent Moon Slice attack and smashes Yashiro into the ground amidst violet flames. Shermie and Chris just stare at Iori's receding form, and than turn their attention to the burnt Yashiro.  
  
B-b-b-b-b-bad  
B-b-b-b-b-bad  
B-b-b-b-b-bad  
Bad to the bone...  
  
Iori leaps onto an abstract background and starts doing all sorts of dance-like movements, while playing an all out fiery saxophone solo. As he finishes with a long throaty brass scream, Kyo appears and smashes him in the back and sends Iori flying into the camera. Kyo than does a little victory dance. Iori peels himself off the lens, goes into the Riot of Blood, and throws himself at Kyo. Iori literally tearing into Kyo, as Kyo screams like a little girl.  
  
Now when I walk the streets  
Kings and queens step aside...  
  
Scene with all 4 members of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi; Leopold Goenitz, Yashiro Nanakase, Shermie, and Chris backing Iori against a wall. Iori's expression of fear than turns into a smile. The four stare at him, wondering what he's up to. A wrecking ball smashes into the Four Heavenly Kings, and smashes them into a building. They were standing to close to a construction site, where the workers were tearing the old building down. Iori lets out a long, loud laugh.  
  
Every woman I meet (hah haa!)  
They all stay satisfied...  
  
Various scenes of Iori fighting different female participants of the King of Fighters Tournaments.  
  
I wanna be yours, pretty baby...  
  
We see Leona standing on a bridge, overlooking the flowing river that passes under her.  
  
Yours and yours alone...  
  
We see Iori's coat waft into the vision of the camera's lens as he walks towards her.  
  
And I'm here to tell you, honey...  
  
Iori walks up to Leona and embraces her from behind. She is slightly startled, but calms down when she sees it is Iori. They look into each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity.  
  
That I'm bad to the bone...  
Bad to the bone...  
  
All of a sudden Kyo (wrapped in A LOT of bandages) walks up to Iori, challenging him to a fight. Iori looks at Leona, and she nods her head. Iori picks Kyo up by the back of his jacket, and tosses Kyo into the river.  
  
B-b-b-b-b-bad  
B-b-b-b-b-bad  
B-b-b-b-b-bad  
Bad to the bone...  
  
The final shot as the music fades away is of Iori, with his right arm around Leona, as they walk out of the park. The camera pans back on the two would-be-lovers, so we can see Kyo as he floats/sinks downstream on the river.  
  
(------)  
  
Well, I finished my first Songfic ever. Hope you enjoyed. I may do more in the future.  
  
This is RedPriest17, signing off.  
  
Send your comments and questions to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire 


End file.
